kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Shibuya Yuuri
is the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Yuuri is a high school aged boy with black hair and eyes, which the Mazoku people call a soukoku (meaning double black). Yuuri is a cheerful, baseball-loving, idealistic, naive, emotional, and likable Demon King who dislikes war and conflict. Everyone who disapproved of him first somehow became drawn to him most likely due to his warm personality and determination to bring change to the world. He most often believed that anything can be solved if people took the time to understand each other, and always attempted to prevent any battle or conflict to happen while he's around. He always goes around doing everything in his power to get things done, even if it's to risk his own life. Miraculously, he always gets out of it alive. Yuuri easily gets caught up in his emotions, to the point he loses control of himself. He’s quick to anger and once angry he can not stop himself and keeps ranting till he exhausts himself. He had a music teacher in elementary school who called his outburst a "Turkish March". Before he learned to use his magic, his powers only really emerged when he had a strong emotion so they came out when he had one of these rants. Since Yuuri is a huge fan of Japanese historical dramas, he tends to uses expressions from historical dramas. Fans call this condition Maou mode (or in Japanese). Biography Early Life Yuuri was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but grew up in Saitama, Japan. The kanji Yuuri's parents chose for his name is 有利, which means "advantage", a very strange kanji to choose for a name so many people make fun of his name while he was growing up by saying Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Furi (roughly translated meaning "if Shibuya is at an advantage, then Harajuku at a disadvantage") and making jokes about it having to do with his father being a banker. His mother insists that she named him Yuuri because he was born in July and that it had nothing to do with money or the fact that his father is a banker. While the choice of kanji remains a mystery, Yuuri later finds out that it was Conrad who inspired his mother to use the name since he ran into her when she was in labor and mentioned that where he comes from, July is called Yuuri. Becoming the Maou Yuuri was just a normal Japanese high school student who loved baseball until he was taken to another world and was told that he was the 27th Maou. In the begining, Yuuri couldn't access his magic and he would became worn out and in some cases passes out and did not remember what happened afterwards. But later, Yuuri learns to control his power. He can summon powerful magic, even in the human territories, while most Mazoku can only perform limited magic outside of the country. This is because the particles that obey their maryoku are lower in the areas where humans who worship god live. He is unaffected in houseki filled areas such as the houseki mines and can even still use his magic while full blooded Mazoku have difficulty standing and even breathing. Yuuri has a contract with water and uses his magic to create various monster like shapes, most notably he uses it to create water dragons, but he has made many other messy magical "creatures" made from mud, food scraps etc. much to the horror of the other Mazoku and every one who sees them. Story Yuuri ends up engaged to Wolfram von Bielefelt when he first meets him through a mishap. Wolfram, angry at the idea that Yuuri, a half blood, is supposedly the king, insults Yuuri's mother for being human which earns him a slap. According to noble Mazoku culture slapping another noble on his or her left cheek is the way in which noble Mazoku propose marriage. Wolfram, considering this insult, challenges Yuuri to a duel (by throwing his knife on the floor) which Yuuri also mistakenly accepts because of his unfamiliarity with a Mazoku custom of when someone throws a knife on the ground it is a challenge to a duel and picking up said knife is accepting the duel. It is revealed fairly early in the series that Yuuri is in fact the reincarnation of Suzanna Julia von Wincott who was a blind healer that died during the war against humans 20 years before the present story line. Conrad gives Yuuri a pendant that used to belonged to her. When Yuuri first arrived in the other world Adalbert brought out his stored language memory in his soul so he can understand the spoken Mazoku language but because Suzanna Julia was blind he was unable to read the language. Although, he can read raised letters with a finger. There is a time in the novels where he panics Julia's influence takes over and he temporarily loses his eyesight. Yuuri's blood is the key to the forbidden box, Mirror's Depth.Ushiro MA Page 157 Differences in the anime The anime is greatly changed from the original novels. In the anime they gathered all 4 of the forbidden boxes and found out that Shinou was possessed by Soushu and so Yuuri has to defeat him in order to defeat Soushu. This is not possible in the novels because Henri Régent (one of Murata's past lives on Earth) took the forbidden box that was on Earth (Mirror's Depth) to hide it somewhere safe where no one would find it but the boat he was on ended up being attacked and so he and the box sunk to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. In order to explain how Yuuri is still able to travel between worlds in the anime after Shinou is defeated they say he is the most powerful Maou after defeating Soushu and freeing Shinou from the dark power so he has the power to travel between worlds. Trivia *Yuuri has perfect 20/20 vision. *Yuuri had to learn to read the mazoku language by sight but he could read raised letters with a finger due to the fact that Julia was blind. *His first love was while he was in kindergarten. It was a blond boy dressed as a girl. *When he was a baby, Yuuri was "kidnapped" by a social worker who thought he was being abused by his parents. In reality, he only had a mongolian spot, a common birth mark between asian babies that resembles bruises.Chapter 56 *His second love was with a girl in the literary club, he lost to an anime character. *He can only get the bad ending in tokimeki memorial. *Yuuri is the youngest Maou Shin Makoku has ever had. *Yuuri played catcher for 10 years. *Before the summer of his third year in middle school, he hit the baseball supervisor and quit the team. *Since his cell phone was destroyed the first time he was transported to the other world, he no longer has a cell phone. *The only book besides Baseball books he has read from cover to cover recently is "Poison Woman Anissina". *He does not like dolphins because he never knows what they are thinking.Chapter 26 *He has no doubt that Take Me Out To The Ball Game is a love song. *Since he was the only one who did not go peep into the girls bath on a school trip once he was labeled as homosexual. *He has the same English and Japanese voices as Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass. Yuri Lowenthal in English and Takahiro Sakurai in Japanese. *His family will sometimes refer to him as "Yu-chan". Gallery Motoki Seiya -Yuuri01.jpg|Seiya Motoki as Yuuri in the musical. Motoki Seiya - Yuuri02.jpg|Seiya Motoki as Yuuri, with Morgif. Baby Yuuri.jpg|Baby Yuuri. Shouri & Yuuri.jpg|Young Shouri & Yuuri. yuri.jpg WolframYuuri.jpg|Official art of Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuri & Conrad.jpg|Yuuri and Conrad. 120033592.jpg|Yuuri hiding ChiMA.jpg Asuka7-2012.jpg Shin Makoku no Kyuujitsu.jpg Episode 78.jpg Asuka4-2011.jpg Episode 77.jpg Episode 1 (3).jpg Asuka5-2009.jpg Ch46.jpg Episode 76.jpg Asuka3-2012.jpg Episode 75.jpg Asuka5-2007.jpg Episode 74.jpg Yuuri flowers.jpg Yuuri-shocked.jpg Yuuri.jpg Ch 46.jpg Asuka6-2005.jpg Ashita MA.jpg|Yuuri on Cover of Ashita MA Asuka9-2011.jpg Ch 42.jpg Asuka6-2006.jpg YuuriShibuya.jpg Asuka8-2007.jpg Wallpaper.JPG Asuka1-2013.jpg Yuri; Demon King.JPG Episode 1 (5).jpg Asuka6-2008.jpg Episode 1.jpg The Demon King.JPG Asuka6-2010.jpg Yuri Season 3.jpg Asuka11-2005.jpg Bearbee.jpg The slap.jpg Episode 11.jpg Anime.jpg Episode 1 (4).jpg Asuka8-2006.jpg Episode 12.jpg String-bikini.jpg Asuka6-2009.jpg Ch 44.jpg 5d309c1a574840 full.jpg Maoh.jpg Coronationceremony.jpg Asuka8-2005.jpg Kkm.jpg Episode 13.jpg Episode 14.jpg Episode 15.jpg Episode 18.jpg Episode 19.jpg Episode 2 (2).jpg Episode 2 (3).jpg Episode 2 (4).jpg Episode 23.jpg Episode 24.jpg Episode 25.jpg Episode 3 (2).jpg Episode 3 (4).jpg Episode 3 (5).jpg Episode 3.jpg Episode 30.jpg Episode 31.jpg Episode 33.jpg Episode 35.jpg Episode 36.jpg Episode 41.jpg Episode 42.jpg Episode 43.jpg Episode 44.jpg Episode 49.jpg Episode 5.jpg Episode 50.jpg Episode 51.jpg Episode 52.jpg Episode 55.jpg Episode 60.jpg Episode 65.jpg Episode 69.jpg Episode 7.jpg Episode 8.jpg Episode 9.jpg HakoMA.jpg ItsukaMA.jpg KakkaMA.jpg KittoMA.jpg Kondo MA.jpg KondoMA CD.jpg Konya MA.jpg KonyaMA CD.jpg KoreMA.jpg Kotsuhizoku.jpg KuniMA.jpg Kyou MA.jpg KyouMA CD.jpg KyouMAalternate.jpg LoveNikki.jpg MaeMA.jpg MAou-kumahachicover.jpg MAou.jpg MezaMA.jpg Mezama003.jpg Mezama023.jpg Mezama053.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mazoku